


Only Yours

by ArthurtheGatekeeper



Series: Only yours [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Not Between Our Boys, Cock Warming, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jaskier blushes just so damn much, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Monogamy, Scent Kink, but that's not a focus, by communicating (what a shocker), establishing a relationship, monogamy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurtheGatekeeper/pseuds/ArthurtheGatekeeper
Summary: Geralt wants to be the only one that shares Jaskier's bed but he's concerned how the bard will react to such a suggestion.Jaskier shows him Just how much he likes that idea.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Only yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855573
Comments: 73
Kudos: 1011





	Only Yours

Geralt didn’t exactly know what he expected after that first roll in the hay with Jaskier.

He was better acquainted than most with the nature, variety and longevity of Jaskier’s typical relationship. How he would sleep with married folk in spite of the promises they made. How he would sleep with someone in the upper quarter and fall in love with someone in the lower quarter and be shocked when he was tossed out onto the street. How Jaskier scoffed when he called it cheating.

But he’d hoped- what a fucking foolish hope- that maybe after all this time he would somehow be the exception to Jaskier’s bed sharing ways.

Maybe he’d allowed himself to delude himself into believe that since Jaskier always dropped whatever flings (Flings- he’s let himself believe they were just flings) he was pursuing to follow him that maybe it would be different. Maybe he would be different.

It was far harder to believe in that maybe when Jaskier started cuddling up with one of the ladies at the bar.

But. They hadn’t actually talked about whatever this relationship was. Maybe Jaskier thought it was a one-time gig. That he didn’t plan on waking up next to Jaskier for-

Forever. He wanted to wake up next to Jaskier for forever. In spite of his octopus cuddles and stinky feet and terrible morning breath.

But he wasn’t going to spend forever next to someone who just wanted to sleep next to him when the other beds were unavailable. He wasn’t.

“Jaskier.” His blue eyes blinked over from the lady at the bar the flirtatious grin smoothing into an easy smile.

“Yes Geralt?”

He nodded towards there room and turned. If Jaskier didn’t follow then. He probably wanted to sleep with her more than him and that would be answer enough.

He heard Jaskier offer her apologies and follow after him. The mass in his chest didn’t unravel but it did loosen just a touch.

He sat down on the bed heavily and waited as Jaskier locked the door and sat down beside him. Close but not touching.

“I want to talk.” He managed to force out around his tense jaw.

“Well that’s a rare occurrence. Is it my birthday and I forgot?” Jaskier nudged him with his elbow. “Come now, whatever it is I very much doubt it requires the grim countenance of death you presently wear.”

“About our relationship.”

He heard Jaskier’s heart stutter in his chest and the tiny but sharp inhale he made before it was forcefully exhaled with a chuckle that sounded fake.

“And you had me worried there for a minute. I thought Zoltan had died or something, though how you’d found that out while sitting in a bar was beyond me I’ll admit.” A warm hand settled on Geralt’s thigh and gave a reassuring squeeze, “Whatever it is, I assure you it’s fine.”

Jaskier paused while he collected the courage to say it. The smell of nervousness grew just a touch stronger.

“If this is about the bedroom then. Really Geralt, whatever it is you’re hoping to try I can assure you I’ve experience. And while there’s a handful of things that I didn’t particularly enjoy I’d be more than willing to give them another chance for you.” Jaskier winked at him.

Fuck if that wasn’t another issue. Yennifer had called him woefully dull in bed. And Jaskier. Jaskier had done pretty much everything. How long was he going to be able to keep him interested in his bed?

“Or.” Jaskier’s hand clenched on his thigh before lifting away. “Was that a one-time thing? That’s. That’s fine too Geralt.” He lied. He could hear, smell the lie. Jaskier bumped their shoulders. “Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I want to be exclusive.” He said before Jaskier could make himself any sadder for the wrong reasons.

Jaskier blinked.

“Like. You want us to be monogamous?” He nodded. Jaskier’s brow furrowed and studied him harder, leaning over to better look at his face. “Where we only sleep with each other and only act on feelings for each other and I’m just yours and you’re just mine?”

Jaskier pushed his shoulders and turned his face towards him. His face was hard and serious, flicking over his face in an almost panicked search for deception.

His heart cracked and his eyes fell to his hands with one last resigned nod. He couldn’t do it again. He couldn’t be with someone who would share his bed in the evening and another’s in the morning. Maybe that was selfish and cruel of him to think he could ever be enough for one person but he couldn’t.

Better to be no one’s than to watch your heart stumble into everyone else’s arms, reminding him how he would never be enough.

“Hoooooh.” Jaskier exhaled like he was overheating. “I didn’t realize you were into that. Fuck Geralt woooooo.”

The rapid beat of Jaskier’s heart broke through his thoughts then and his nose filled with the hot flush of Jaskier’s embarrassed arousal. His eyes snapped up.

Jaskier was leaning back on one hand rapidly alternating between unbuttoning his doublet and fanning himself hotly. His face and ears and neck burned red and he could see the flush starting on the top of his chest as well.

“I mean what’s a guy supposed to even do with a declaration like that? _Exclusive._ I mean,” Jaskier stood pacing the three steps of the room, discarding his doublet on the floor. “Fuck Geralt I thought you were going to ask about like bondage or deep throat or threesomes or something not being exclusive- Fuck its hot in here.”

He pinched his shirt and fluttered it up and down to cool himself revealing more of that dark hair covering the furious blush that had consumed him. The cloying smell of Jaskier’s arousal not in the least dampened by his apparent embarrassment at the request. His member hardening at the way Jaskier’s arousal filled his lungs.

“Is,” He forced himself to swallow so he could force the words out. “That a yes?”

Jaskier turned to him, mouth and nose covered by his hand trying and failing to hide the incredible blush across his features.

“You’re serious?” He whispered, voice barely escaping him. “No brothels or barmaids or powerful mages?” Those blue eyes held his desperately like an anchor in a storm. “Just me?”

“Just you.” He said not looking away. “Just me.”

He was hit with another surge of lust from the bard who shoved his thighs wide and knelt between them, nosing at the bulge in his pants. “Gods I want to suck your dick Geralt. Say it again.”

“Mine.” He watched the shiver run down Jaskier and his breath stuttered in his chest. Jaskier’s shaking hands released him with a groan and Jaskier nosed at the base and buried himself in the thick hair there. He ran a hand through Jaskier’s hair. “Just mine.”

“Only yours.” He promised as he kissed his way up Geralt’s length drawing out a strangled groan from him.

It had only been a few nights since the hay loft they’d coupled in that first time. Since they’d shared each other in desperate heat as the straw poked their backs and they’d rutted against each other like frantic teenagers unsure if someone would stumble on them or their partner would suddenly regret their closeness.

It had only been a few nights and yet heat coiled shamefully quickly in his gut as Jaskier took him into his mouth and groaned around him. Jaskier gently rolling his balls in one hand as the other massaged his tensing and twitching thighs that so desperately wanted to hold Jaskier in place with all his strength. And every time he tried to breathe in and collect himself he was flooded with Jaskier’s lust and longing that only grew stronger with every “mine” that fell from his gasping lips.

Jaskier’s hand moved up to work the base of his shaft and Jaskier swirled his tongue in a sinful way and he tried to choke out a warning as his hips twitched him further into Jaskier’s warm mouth. He hummed around Geralt, stretched lips curling into a smile as he swallowed around the crashing waves of his orgasm.

He caught his breath smiling down at Jaskier’s relaxed place between his thighs. He pet Jaskier’s soft hair as Jaskier held his softening length in his mouth slowly moving forward until his nose was again buried in coarse hair, eyes closed, like he wanted to slumber between the press of Geralt’s thighs.

“Jaskier.” He called to him when it became clear Jaskier had no intention of moving. His eyes slowly opened in a contented haze, half lidded with adoration. His chest ached with it. “Can I return the favor?” He asked, still smelling the arousal under the peaceful satisfaction.

Jaskier eased off him and rested his head against his thigh, staring up at him with serene wonder. Like he looked at the stars above after a long day.

“You’ll tell me right?” The tiniest tinge of fear seeping into his scent that he frowned at. “When you get bored?”

He covered the hand on his thigh with his own and lowered the hand in his hair to cup Jaskier’s cheek “Bored?”

“Of. This. Of being.” He swallowed thickly and gripped his thigh just a little tighter. As if afraid of holding too tight. “Just mine.”

There were many, many ways he could see this relationship ending. But him getting bored with Jaskier wasn’t one of them. “I won’t.” He promised.

Jaskier closed his eyes and a wave of sadness rolled off him. “But you’ll tell me. If you do.”

“I would.” He promised before reaching down and lifting Jaskier onto the bed, his knees hanging over the edge. “I would” He said again as he cover Jaskier’s body in his, freeing his half hard member as he kissed Jaskier’s face and neck and ran his hands over the muscle and bone and soft fat of Jaskier’s torso.

“Say it again?” Jaskier asked, arms looped around his chest preventing him from going lower and returning the favor.

“Mine.” He said. Watched the flush return to Jaskier’s cheeks in a way even the most lusty song or forward lady had never managed. Felt as Jaskier surged to full hardness with a single word. “Mine.” He said into Jaskier’s ear before teasing the soft lobe between his teeth. Jaskier’s hips jerked up to meet him and he squeezed his eyes closed in – hmm- yep that was embarrassment again.

Jaskier’s hands clenched on his back, his carefully managed nails not long enough to dig in properly but enough to be felt. “Tell me?” He hummed his confusion as he lowered a hand to Jaskier’s hips and stroked the sensitive skin between his hip bone and the dark hair earning another small thrust. “About what being yours will be like?”

Jaskier had turned his face to hide it in the crook of his shoulder and he could see the blush extending down Jaskier’s chest. He wanted to see just how far. He shoved the offending chemise up and off Jaskier, forcing Jaskier to briefly break his hold around Geralt’s chest.

He caught one hand before it could lock back around him and held it. Wove their fingers together and watched as the blush spread down his neck to his chest at the casual intimacy of their laced hands.

“You’d.” He thought of the lady at the bar. And how Jaskier’s hips swayed as he performed. How he winked and flirted with everyone. How that made him who he was. How he didn’t want to stop Jaskier from being Jaskier. “Still flirt and flit around the bar when you preformed and drop terrible one liners as you tried to sucker folks out of their drinks and meals.”

Jaskier’s eyes drifted over to their conjoined hands. To Geralt’s thumb tracing small patterns on his. “But?” He asked.

“But you wouldn’t kiss them. You wouldn’t go to bed with them. Ever.”

Jaskier closed his eyes and rutted against him lightly. He shifted his weight to one arm and reached down to hold him. Jaskier groaned bucking into his hand. “Who would I go to bed with?” He asked hotly into his shoulder.

“Me.” Jaskier’s everything clenched. Hand squeezing his. Hips pressed hard into his hand, muscles quivering with the strain. “You’d only ever sleep in our bed.”

Jaskier gasped at the ‘our’ with a spurt of precome filling the air and he couldn’t help but groan as the smell hit him.

“Gods Geralt you can’t just _say_ that.” Jaskier plead, hand falling from where it clung to Geralt to cover his eyes as his hand slowly worked him.

He didn’t plan on just saying it. “And I’d still look at other people too but never more because I’d always choose you Jaskier.” He kissed the tip of Jaskier’s nose where it peaked out under his hand and moved a little faster sensing how close Jaskier was in every hitch of his breath, in the way he could almost taste Jaskier’s arousal on his tongue, in every small desperate thrust of his hips into Geralt’s hand. “I’d always choose our bed.” He promised. “I’d always choose us.”

Jaskier came then. Flushed and squirming under him, rolling his hips against him to prolong the feeling before collapsing boneless into the mattress.

He stayed there letting his heavy weight press into Jaskier’s until the cooling spend forced him to roll over and dig for water and a cloth to wipe them down with.

Jaskier whimpered brokenly when he moved away, loose limbs seeking him out in the darkened room. The little noise tore at his heart. “Just a second. Just cleaning us up.” He promised returning a few moments later triumphant, taking Jaskier’s hand in his again before cleaning them up as best he could.

Jaskier smiled up at him and slowly wiggled his way into a normal sleeping position before pulling Geralt into his side.

Jaskier cushioned himself on Geralt’s chest and wrapped his arms and legs around him, like the little octopus had a thousand nights before.

“Mine.” Jaskier mumbled into his chest. His mouth twitched into a crooked smile. “At least until you get sick of me.” _Of my music, my whining, all the trouble I cause._ He heard, having known Jaskier long enough to finish the idea.

“Hasn’t happened yet.” Jaskier huffed at the inaccuracy. “Mine.” He said throwing his arm over Jaskier’s back as always. “Until you get sick of me.” _Of being chased from towns, going hungry between jobs, and sleeping in the dirt night after night._ He suspected Jaskier heard as well.

He bent down his head to breathe in Jaskier one last time before he fell asleep. As he’d done most nights before.

“Do I smell like you now Geralt?” He asked with sleepy laughter.

Jaskier had smelled like Geralt for months now. Jaskier had sunk himself into the fabric of his clothing and Roach’s tack. He’d smelled like Geralt’s and Geralt had smelled like his on and off for years now.

“Yes.” He said simply. “We smell like us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woot woot! Thanks for reading! This fic came about after a comment on one of my other works (unsheathed blades). The idea Grabbed me and just wouldn't let go. So witness the power of your comments!
> 
> Also while i probably won't end up writing more of this (unless?) I would like you to know this follows Hexer (2001 witcher) canon. Ie no mountain breakup, Yennefer two times Geralt and Istredd and they break up (which is why this Geralt is so against being with a non exclusive Jaskier), and Geralt and Jaskier find their daughter and live happily ever after in the mountains with Dudu and the elves. But i do imagine the netflix boys cause they so pretty. But Hexer canon is just too Soft to resist for these boys.
> 
> Edit: And after 3 hours my brains declared i must write more and i called uncle so. Series now. Love yall.
> 
> That's enough rambling here. Thank you for reading! Keep your stick on the ice yall!


End file.
